


Tango in Paris

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Modeling, Paris (City), Tango, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are hired to do a promotional video for a French dance teacher's studio. The only problem being, Victor didn't read the part of the contract that requires them to dance on a suspended platform over Paris.This entire fic was inspired by the talentedChat-Noir-Chocolaton Tumblr. When I first saw this art, all I could think about was the amount of love and emotion that came across in it, and how beautifully the glowing Paris landscape highlighted our beloved Victuuri. The art stuck with me, in a real way. I went back to look at it, over and over, and finally got up the courage to ask the artist if I could post this fic. This is the result. Please go see the art for itself, which you can findVictuuri Tango in Parisand give Ely some love for being talented and inspiring!!





	Tango in Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNikiforova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikiforova/gifts).



> Thank you, Ely, for allowing me to do this!! It is an absolute pleasure to have met you!!! 
> 
> If you want to come scream at me about Ely's amazing talent, you can find me on Tumblr or Twitter:   
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

Sponsorships and modeling gigs were an ordinary part of their profession. From the time they each began to make names for themselves, there had been companies chasing down their coaches begging for their athletes’ attention. For different reasons to each of them, this was a necessary evil of their jobs as famous sports figures.

Victor would tell stories about the hours he spent advertising hair products and luxury clothing lines, while Yuuri would sheepishly hold up ads for restaurants and local super markets. Yuuri had larger sponsors too, a number of them based in the United States due to his time training in Detroit, but he always spoke of his presence promoting local businesses in Hasetsu with a greater level of fondness. Victor understood this, because his favorite ad campaign of all time had been one for a family owned dog grooming business, which allowed him to star alongside Makkachin in matching neon blue bandanas.

Once the world discovered the power of love through Victor and Yuuri, the requests for modeling and sponsorships became joint adventures. With a great degree of embarrassment (mostly because Victor couldn’t keep his hands to himself) they modeled for a famous underwear company as their first gig. Cologne ads soon followed, along with jewelry campaigns and clothing campaigns. Yuuri generally preferred more practical photo shoots, ones that allowed him to take home the comfortable and expensive sports clothing that he would never have bought for himself, but he couldn’t deny the thrill of modeling with Victor. Although there were always a number of shots that couldn’t be used, due to excessive blushing or touching, they had generally become a favorite couple to include in a wide variety of campaigns.

Shrugging, Yuuri pulled the set of black suspenders over his shoulders, smoothing down the front of his very sparkly red top so it sat taut over his stomach. His black pants were a soft velvet, tight in all the right places but still flexible enough to allow him to move. Turning to examine his reflection in the mirror, Yuuri absentmindedly straightened the back of his shirt, distracted by how handsome Victor looked in his own outfit. It never mattered what Victor wore, he was always the most handsome man in the room, but the red sparkles of Victor’s dress shirt and the sharp cut of his black vest perfectly outlined Victor’s figure. Yuuri couldn’t reign in his desire to thoroughly take in the sight of his partner, even after Victor caught him doing it.

“We are keeping these,” Victor stated, stepping to stand behind Yuuri and softly running his fingers over Yuuri’s thighs before lightly tracing his butt. “Your butt is so much better than mine.” With a playful pout, Victor rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, circling his arms around Yuuri’s waist, grinning when Yuuri snorted with a disagreeing shake of his head.

They had stood in this position hundreds of times, in the morning while they brushed their teeth, during competitions while they watched the other skaters perform on the monitor, sometimes while casually conversing with their friends and rink mates. It never felt more intimate than in these quiet moments before cameras and crew invaded their space. One of them holding the other around the waist while they exchanged soft smiles in the mirror, grounding each other to what was important. Turning his head, Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, a silent thank you for bringing home wherever they went.

A sharp knock on the door startled them out of their comfortable embrace. “Ready?” a voice called, the doorknob turning slowly as the person on the other side waited for answer.

Dropping his glasses on the vanity table, Yuuri smiled when Victor reached over to push his hair back into place. With a quick kiss, Victor nodded his head and laced his fingers through Yuuri’s. When the door finally opened completely, they were wearing matching smiles and exchanged a quick look about the squealing coming from the assistant over how good they looked. “I look good,” Victor whispered against Yuuri’s ear, letting himself be led from the room, “you look good enough to eat.”

“Don’t start,” Yuuri laughed, twisting to poke Victor in his side and feeling his face already beginning to heat up. “We have to concentrate for this one. We cannot let Madame Dominque down.”

“Because she scares us,” Victor joked, still whispering close to Yuuri’s ear causing Yuuri to shiver and giggle at the same time.

Madame Dominque had been a witness to Victor and Yuuri’s impromptu waltz underneath the Arc de Triomphe during their last visit to Paris. Propelled by too much alcohol and an abundance of sappy happiness, Victor had twirled Yuuri into his arms, dancing through the waning crowd of people highlighted by the dimming night sky. They had ended their dance with Victor holding Yuuri in a sharp dip, Yuuri’s head thrown back in laughter as Victor blew raspberries into the side of his neck.

A staccato clap had interrupted their teasing, bringing them both to their feet as the severe-looking woman approached them. Later Victor would liken her to a terrifying combination of both Lilia and Minako, with a French accent and attitude to match. Seeing the woman standing in front of them now, chin tilted upward and surveying them over the tip of her nose, Yuuri recalled and agreed with every point of Victor’s analysis.

She had asked them that night if they would consider doing a promotional commercial and perhaps a few posters to increase business for her dance school. Interest in formal dancing was waning in Paris, due to the lack of culture according to Madame Dominque, and she was willing to pay handsomely for the two of them to help her spark the interest in the dying art form. Victor had politely exchanged contact information with the stern woman, Yuuri remaining silent due to his own lack of trust in his ability to drunkenly communicate with anyone beyond Victor. Within a week, Victor had accepted the contract and their flights back to Paris had been scheduled.

“You two!” Madame Dominque demanded, flicking a finger in their direction. Yuuri suppressed a giggle when Victor naturally snapped to attention, crashing into Yuuri’s shoulder as he did the same. “Come here,” turning on her heel, Madame Dominique walked out of the two large open doors.

The Paris breeze ruffled Yuuri’s hair as he stepped onto the balcony. In the distance, the city seemed to glow, the street lights creating winding trails while the Eifel Tower stood beautifully in the middle of Yuuri’s view. Paris looked magical, painted with the colors of spring and accented with the twinkle of a thousand stars. Yuuri lost himself in the beauty of it, only remembering his was supposed to be paying attention when Victor’s hand began to crush his fingers. Confused, Yuuri glanced up to find Victor pale, blue eyes wide with something close to terror shining in them.

“You won’t be able to see this in the final products,” Madame Dominique explained, taking a step beyond the stone of the balcony floor to stand gracefully in the middle of what appeared to be a transparent platform. “There is a safety wall and the platform is roughly the size of a small dance floor.” Placing a long hand on the top of the glass wall, Madame Dominique peered over it to the ground, “as long as you are mindful of your movements, everything should go smoothly.” From Yuuri’s side, Victor let out a shaky breath.

It wasn’t that he was scared of heights, but heights weren’t Victor’s favorite thing. He could remember the years spent trying to keep up with other junior skaters, when they decided that they wanted to find a way onto the roof of every international hotel, and always feeling the distinct sense of panic crawling over his skin as they took turns standing to look over the edge of the building. He avoided standing too close to the railings of all balconies and chose to pretend that the ground wasn’t death’s distance away whenever hotel pools were located on upper outdoor floors. Dancing on a clear stage, suspended over the streets of Paris, was definitely pushing the envelope for what Victor could handle.

“Are you alright?” Yuuri whispered, eyes trained on Victor’s face, watching his Adam’s apple bob as Victor swallowed hard. “Was this a part of the contract?”

Tearing his eyes away from where Madame Dominque appeared to be floating over Paris, Victor shrugged his shoulder. “To be fair, I only concentrated on the basics of the contract. Being paid to dance with you was all I needed to say yes.” Giving Yuuri a sheepish smile, Victor jumped when Madame Dominque’s heel made a scratching noise on the clear acrylic floor beneath her feet.

Yuuri couldn’t even be mad. He had once accepted a contract for both of them to do a tourist commercial for Hasetsu. His focus had been on the proposal of the commercial being filmed on the beach, the idea of running through the waves with Victor causing him to overlook both the fact that the commercial was being filmed in February and that Victor would still need sunblock applied every thirty minutes to keep from turning into a lobster. They had laughed their freezing way through Yuuri’s naïve decision and he was determined to help Victor get through the fear of his own.

“Hey,” Yuuri placed both his hands on Victor’s cheeks and forced Victor to look at him. “Don’t take your eyes off me. Stay close to me and don’t let me go.” He saw the fear dwindling from Victor’s eyes, felt the press of Victor’s hands on his hips, and sighed when Victor pressed their foreheads together. There had been so many times when Yuuri had been nearly blind with fear, but Victor had always been there to talk him off the ledge. Now, it was Yuuri’s turn to talk Victor onto it.

Music floated from the speakers standing tall on black poles. Ignoring everyone around them, Yuuri turned Victor’s back to Paris’s skyline and began to guide him into the steps Madame Dominque had insisted they learn. Tango was nothing new to them, but the intimacy of this tango which required that their bodies never be more than a breath away from each other, sent an excited shiver through Yuuri’s body.

Taking the lead first, Yuuri began their dance on the bumpy stone, easing Victor toward the smooth see-through floor with each step. Their hips moved in perfect harmony, legs giving and taking space as they pushed and pulled each other in rhythm with the music. Yuuri could feel the muscles in Victor’s back relaxing as he slid his hand from Victor’s waist to his shoulder, relinquishing his lead and giving himself over to Victor’s control.

This was a feeling Victor would never get used to. For every touch that felt like home, dancing with Yuuri still sent electricity through every part of Victor, leaving him exhilarated and humming with life. Their bodies moved as one, making the need for music nonexistent. The story of their dance was being crafted with every spin, their love rising around them to glow brighter than the cityscape below them.

Wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s back, Victor carefully braced his weight on his back foot, breathing into the final hold which brought their chests together. He could feel the power in Yuuri’s thigh where it was pressed against his waist and the thudding of Yuuri’s heart where their chests met. Their noses brushed as the music faded away, both of them breathless and smiling as the crew on the balcony began to cheer.

“You did it,” Yuuri whispered, still leaning into Victor’s hold with his fingers pressing softly into the back of Victor’s neck.

“We did it,” Victor replied, rubbing his nose gently against Yuuri’s, trying to express how badly he wanted to ignore the existence of everyone around them and go straight to kissing his love.

“Cut!” yelled Madame Dominque, glaring at the director as if daring him to challenge her. “I believe we got that in one take. You two may rest while we check the film.”

Slowly pushing Yuuri back into a standing position, Victor pushed his hips until Yuuri’s back was flush against his chest, both of them gazing over Paris and Victor’s arms wound around Yuuri’s waist. “We can move back,” Yuuri encouraged, running his fingertips over Victor’s wrists.

Holding Yuuri tighter, Victor sighed as returned his chin to Yuuri’s shoulder. “It doesn’t seem so scary now, thanks to you.” Softly, Victor dipped his head to ghost a kiss over Yuuri’s neck.

“That’s how I feel about life,” Yuuri laughed, using his nose to nuzzle Victor’s cheek, “as long as I’m with you.” When Victor lifted his face, Yuuri decided to take his chance, stealing a kiss from Victor’s smiling lips.

Behind them, the photoshoot’s photographer continued to snap pictures; pictures which Victor would later purchase to frame on their wall alongside with the poster where they appeared to be floating over a glowing Paris, lost in the love that they found in each other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely beta, who knows when I mean "his" and not "this" and tells me to go to bed when I'm tired, thank you [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> Please consider checking out the rest of the Domestic Life series as long as my other Victuuri fics (some listed here):  
> [Crash Into Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12527876/chapters/28528088)  
> [Be My Chef, Yuuri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10102205)  
> [Law Firm of Katsuki, Nikiforov and Chulanont](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11084109/chapters/24724854)  
> [Katsuki's Pet Needs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11403003/chapters/25540758)  
> [Love and Puns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921047)


End file.
